


From me, to you

by Yarekoto



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, healthy relationship, it's more fluff than angst tbh, short fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-25 19:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18267689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yarekoto/pseuds/Yarekoto
Summary: Everyone has their secrets, but Hinata feels that his is too big in a society as cold as theirs. Luckily, a ray of sun full of hope with name and surname is always watching over him.





	1. Illusion

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short fic that consists of 8 chapters and 5 of them are already written and translated. My native language isn't English so I hope the mistakes aren't too terrible.

 It was an usual class day, mundane like any other. But as normal as it could be, given how peculiar the students were. For Makoto Naegi, that had become the norm, so he could hardly find anything unusual about it anymore.

The last class before the lunch break felt eternal. With his head resting on his right hand, he tried to hold it so it wouldn’t fall. He was making arduous efforts not to fall asleep, but he was saved by the bell, literally.

With the end of morning classes, Naegi regained his energy as if he had been given a small energy shock and jumped out of his chair in a tiny leap to get out of the classroom in a hurry. With a joyful gait, he headed for the main square outside the building where he knew someone special was waiting for him. 

His green eyes lit up like someone marveling at the sunset, the closer he got to the lonely boy sitting on a bench in front of the fountain. He looked up, that taciturn expression that used to be on his face fading as he saw Naegi approaching. A smile was given to him upon his arrival and the youngest felt his heart jump.

He sat next to him at the bench without saying a word. They didn't need words to spend time together most of the time; if they didn't have anything to talk about, they just enjoyed each other's company. Classes were a bitter subject for the older of the two, so Naegi tried not to ask how he had fared. Instead, Naegi took out his lunch and his first words were to offer him something from his bentō.

“No, thanks Naegi.” he replied with a smile thanking him for offering. 

“Have you eaten yet, Hinata?” Olive green eyes turned to the left before nodding. Naegi sighed, catching the lie right away. “ _Hinata. . ._ ” 

A nervous smile twisted the older boy's lips, ashamed that he had been caught in his own lie so easily. 

“I didn't want to lie to you,” he excused himself sincerely. Naegi noticed the tension on Hinata's shoulders, and worried that something bad had happened to him in his classroom. He wasn't even looking at him, more signs that something was bothering him. “You're always sharing your lunch with me, I'm sorry I can't return the favor.” 

Naegi patted him on the back and offered a relaxed smile. “I don't do it because I have to share it, I do it because I want to. Hinata, we've been going out for a couple of months. . . You know me, you don't owe me anything.” Naegi went to stroke Hinata’s back with the palm of his hand, but suddenly Hinata jumped away as if the touch had burned him. Hinata's fingers tightened on his legs in tension.

Naegi would assume upon this gesture of rejection that Hinata didn’t like to be touched. He understood it perfectly, in his culture the affective gestures were reserved only to relatives or very close couples. That was what he would think if it wasn't because other touches were fine. Everything led him to deduce that perhaps Hinata had some wound on his back and that was it. That didn't make him any less worried.

After much pressing on Naegi's part, Hinata accepted part of the offered lunch and they ate in silence. Naegi was aware that Hinata's economic situation wasn’t good, after all, his parents had to pay a big fee so that he could continue attending the academy. Still... Hadn't Hinata started working on a part-time job because of that? He didn't want to get involved in matters that weren't his concern, especially if they were family ones, but he couldn't help worrying about his boyfriend. 

“If there's something bothering you, you know you can tell me, right?” Naegi said in a soft tone, smiling at him with the intention of inspiring calmness. 

Hinata looked back at him, hesitation in his eyes, his lips imperceptibly shaking. He opened his mouth with a stuttered sigh. “I'm sorry, I'm just… saving to pay for something.” Hinata smiled, but it was a sad one. As if he was thinking of an unreachable dream... 

“May I know what it is?” He wanted to know with all the good intentions in the world, but Hinata didn’t seem to want to answer that question. 

Once again he was unsure and ended up gently shaking his head from side to side. “One day… One day you'll know.” 

Naegi didn't pressure him. He was certain it was something very important to Hinata; if he didn’t want to answer now, he understood.

They finished their shared lunch in silence. The atmosphere had become a bit tense and Naegi felt a bit bad about making that question. The bell that indicated that they must return to their classrooms echoed through the place and Hinata's heavy sigh warned Naegi that he wasn’t very eager to return. It was no secret that Hinata wasn’t very happy being on the reserve course, but according to the latter, he was doing much better than the first two years. Naegi entered a year after him, so he did not know what happened during the first one. 

In a sincere act of affection, Makoto embraced him, as if to give him encouragement and remind him that he was there if Hinata needed him. The tallest was startled once again, but that time he didn't try to get away. His eyes scanned the surroundings before relaxing a little and returning the gesture, putting his arms around the smaller boy. 

“Thank you, Naegi…” He rested his chin on the top of Naegi’s head with a soft sigh. The tension he felt gradually left him, relaxing in the warm and genuine embrace of his partner. Naegi after all was the only person who Hinata let hold him in a very long time.


	2. Lesson

_"You're still sleeping?"_ A high-pitched voice practically shrieked in his ear. He covered himself more with the covers hoping he wouldn't have to hear it again. It was very squeaky, unpleasant. "Get up already, you're gonna be late!" 

He didn't want to get up. He grunted between his teeth. The woman seemed to hear that sound and became even more irritated. 

"I'm not paying the fees for you to miss class, young lady!" 

He shrank even more under the sheets. ' _Enough, please... I know... That was completely unnecessary..._ ' He sobbed. 

There were days he had trouble getting out of bed. His mind thought too much about everything and once he started, he couldn't stop. Why did he go to class? Everyone still treated him however they wanted, not respecting that the way they did it hurt Hinata. He really wondered. Why did he try so hard to go to a place like that. . . ? Every day was a living hell. . . However, it wasn't all bad, and those little things were what encouraged him to get out of bed and prepare for a new day. 

He ended up leaving his bed when his raging mother went out of the room. He couldn't care less because it had already become monotonous. It was an usual event in the mornings. It hurt a little that his mother wouldn't even try to understand his situation. He always waited for her to go to work so he could get dressed and get out. He felt less overwhelmed if his mother wasn't complaining furiously around all the house. 

He grabbed the first thing he saw for breakfast, a piece of toast and some juice; then he rushed out of his house. Since he waited for his mother to leave so he could get ready, it meant he had to hurry later to get to class on time.

His pace was quick at first, but little by little he slowed down. He felt his chest tighten to the point where it felt suffocating when he spotted the building to which he had to go. He felt dizzy, his vision darkening by dark spots. _He couldn't breathe_. His mind fell into the usual loop, the paranoia that all his classmates would be there, judging in silence, casting disapproving looks at him.

A drowned sound echoed from his throat, trying to breathe through the tight knot that had formed in his stomach. The anxiety seemed like it was going to consume him-

" _Good morning!_ " That voice, that kind tone of sincere joy made him finally able to breathe again. He was dizzy for a few moments while the oxygen circulated through his body again. "Your face is pale... Are you sick?"

When his vision finally recovered, he could see green eyes that showed genuine and deep concern. His heart beat with energy again. The boy stepped closer, wanting to help.

"Do you want me to walk you back home, Hinata?" He shook his head. No... He couldn't come back until a certain hour. He knew that very well. "All right... You have my number, right? If you keep feeling bad, let me know... Or go to the infirmary."

Hinata smiled, it looked more like a grimace, but it was due to the attack he had just had. His body still felt light, like he was going to collapse. Naegi's sincerity was too pure, he thought. It was nothing bad, of course, in fact it was what allowed him to move on. If they weren't dating or if they weren't friends. . . He really wondered how things would have been. 

Unfortunately for Hinata, they had to go separate ways when they arrived at the entrance of the academy because they were attending different courses. 

And he wished things had ended there. As he mentioned earlier, he had already been there for two years, fortunately taking the last one, so any problems he had with the school's staff in the early years were resolved, or rather they stopped pressing the issue because Hinata would not back down. Then his horror appeared that day: a substitute teacher. The teacher was watching the students walk into the class at the entrance to the room. ' _Oh shit..._ ' Hinata cursed inwards, biting the inside of his cheek anxiously. Two years had passed, he was sure nothing would happen- 

"And you are...?" the teacher in question looked at him over his little glasses. 

"Hinata," he replied. His response almost sounded chocked because of his anxiety. 

The teacher looked down at the list in his hand and arched an eyebrow. "Hinata- what else?"

Hinata tried to look distracted by looking inside the classroom and feing he had not listened. Some of his classmates seemed to be watching to see if a commotion started. _'Fuckers...'_

"Ah, here you are." the teacher put a tick in the day's attendance box. "It's a very common surname, but there's only you in this class. Come on, go sit down."

Hinata ignored all eyes and sat at his desk. He was relieved that no questions were asked, after all, he was wearing the regular male uniform and that didn't sit well with some teachers at times... When the class started, luckily no one paid attention to him again.


	3. Obscured

Naegi wasn't a fool. Contrary to the opinion of the rest of his classmates, he was a very intelligent boy despite his clumsiness. He admitted that sometimes he would make comments that were out of place, but that did not mean that he wasn't clever.

However, he wasn't a genius either, so it was only natural that something escaped him. It was impossibe he would have realized earlier, if the other person did everything possible to hide it. 

It all started with a free afternoon of school where they had finally agreed to meet. Hinata and him used to see each other every day at breaks or at least Naegi tried because he also tried to spend time with his friends. In any case, that was always within the academic territory, so to be in private outside, that was another story. Much more relaxing too. Hinata was more open when alone and even smiled more often. Sadly, most afternoons Hinata was busy with his part-time job. 

In a society like theirs, such a relationship was labeled wrong, but Naegi knew how he felt and the people around him accepted him, so he could not care less about the opinion of the rest of the world. He knew that Hinata felt somewhat pressured by this issue, not because he didn't feel the same way about Naegi, but because the people around him were not so lax.

"Where do you want to go today, Hinata?" Naegi asked as they walked away from the academy. The tallest looked up at the sky for a moment, thinking about what to answer, but then, he said something Naegi did not expect. 

_"Hajime."_  

"What?" 

"You can..." his eyes turned away. Despite his tanner skin, Naegi could see his face reddening slightly. "You can call me by my first name." 

Naegi blinked perplexed for a few moments. It was true that they had been going out for several months, but also they hadn't taken the step of calling each other by their first name. Incidentally, Naegi thought about it many times, but didn't want to make Hinata uncomfortable. Then a sincere smile curved his lips. 

"Only if you use mine too." Hinata nodded, returning the smile. Naegi felt as if the relationship had started anew, an incessant tingling attacking his stomach. Good nerves, of course. "So, _Hajime..._ " he stuttered nervously, to which Hinata reacted with a chuckle between his teeth. Naegi blushed. "Anywhere you want to go?"

Without any specific destinations coming into their minds, they were content just walking  around together and chatting about trivial things. They ended up in a natural park, middle-way between their houses, so neither of them would have to walk a long distance to get back, sitting on a bench where no one was in sight. It was a place where very few, if any, people passed.

They sighed at the same time, relaxing in the silence, listening only to the singing of a bird and the running water of a nearby stream. When their glances crossed, it almost seemed that something was pulling them to sit closer to each other. Naegi opened his mouth to say something, but instead blushed and said nothing, bowing his head down timidly. Hinata didn't allow him to evade his gaze for long, his fingers held Naegi's chin gently and made him raise his head again. Naegi could see with that Hinata was nervous too, that they had read each other's thoughts. At a time when the rest of the world wasn't there to look at them and judge, it felt ideal to finally be able to do what they've been wanting to. They approached little by little, eyes closing when the lips of both of them finally brushed. It was shy, but not really insecure. They broke apart a little, enough to be able to look at each other again.

"Was that what you expected?" Hinata was the first one to speak, his voice was no louder than a whisper. Naegi nodded, despite not being able to describe the feeling.

"I feel a lot of butterflies fluttering inside..." Naegi said in a low voice, his face turning redder. Hinata nodded. 

" _Digest them_." Hinata commented out of nervousness, sounding more serious than he intended. However, that nervous seriousness caused Naegi to start laughing even though he was trying to contain himself. 

" _Hajime!_ " He gave him a friendly punch on the arm, covering his mouth with the other trying not to laugh louder. Hinata ended up laughing as well, infected by the contagious laugh.

Hinata hugged him, seeking to tickle Naegi's sides to make him laugh even more. The youngest begged for mercy as this happened, his body trashing, trying to get rid of the Hinata's attack. It was after a while that Hinata decided to release him, when poor Naegi couldn't even breathe properly. 

Hinata apologized to him. He couldn't help it. Naegi smiled at him, still gasping as he was bent over trying to recover. It was at times like those when Naegi felt like they were really connected.

"Hajime... There's something I want to tell you..." Naegi rubbed the back of his neck, bending his head feeling nervous. He wasn't sure if he should propose it or not, but he assumed they'd been dating long enough. "Well you'll see... My parents and sister are going out of town to visit my grandparents, but I'm not going," He smiled, shyly looking up at Hinata. "I was wondering if you'd like to come over for the weekend and... Stay the night."

Hinata's eyes widened, but they also shone with what Naegi hoped was joy. "You want me... to sleep over at your place?" Naegi nodded eagerly. 

"Only if you want to!" Naegi was quick to add, not wanting to sound like he was pressing Hinata. "If not... you can come and have lunch, we'll play some games and then you can go home..."

Hinata smiled at his nervousness and shook his head back and forth. "I have to ask my parents' permission... But I'd love to spend the weekend with you." 

Naegi leapt from the bench, turning to Hinata to look at him with a smile that made Hinata feel as warm as being out on a sunny day. Excited by the positive response, Naegi leaned in to leave a shy kiss on his cheek before stepping away. 

"It's getting late, let's go." 

Hinata followed him out of the park back to civilization. They continued walking together until a certain crossroads where they would have to separate to go their own way home. 

Only something unexpected happened for both of them. A lady Naegi didn't know approached them and Hinata mumbled that it was his mother before she walked to them. Hinata suddenly looked very tense and Naegi worried.

"Why mom... What are you doing here?" the lady looked down at the shopping bags she was carrying, letting the boys draw their own conclusions. 

"Is he your friend?" she asked with a serious voice and a critical eye. Naegi felt petrified in the place by her gaze. She was very intimidating. . . 

"Yes, we go to the academy together..."

"I am Makoto Naegi, nice to meet you." Somehow he managed to introduce himself, but almost chocked on his own words. How scary that woman was. . . 

"What about you?" She raised her nose, her eyebrows furrowed in a clear expression of disapproval towards Hinata. "Why are you dressed like **_that_** again?" 

"Don't start again..." Hinata sighed with resignation. 

Naegi was lost. What did that mean? Why was she so angry? What was wrong with Hinata's uniform?

" _Don't start again?_ " Mrs. Hinata snorted and took a step closer. "We'll talk at home. Let's go."

The lady didn't seem to care that Naegi was there because she turned around and started to walk towards her house. Hinata was clenching his teeth very hard, and his fists, to the point of his knuckles turning white from the force he was using. Was Hinata's relationship with his family this bad or was it something else...? 

Hinata bowed his head in the form of a silent, swift apology to Naegi before going after his mother. As soon as they turned the corner, Naegi would swear he heard something startling... But he couldn't get himself involved no matter how much he worried...


	4. Veracity

Hinata hissed while he was in the bathroom, watching as the skin on his arm was turning purple after a heavy hit he had received. It had not sit well for his mother that Hinata had been away from home after school... among other things. Hinata grunted. No, she was never happy with anything, everything was insufficient... His father, on the other hand, was always out at work, and never had the time to resolve any squabbles going on. In other words. . . It didn't feel like family to Hinata.

His friends and Naegi felt more like family than his blood relatives.

After taking a shower he dressed in something comfortable while he rubbed the reddening side of his chest with a grimace. Wearing that thing all day was uncomfortable... He locked himself in his room, turned on his laptop and directly opened a chat with his friend, Nanami. Hinata was hoping she could help him clear out his ideas... After a while she replied that she was playing, but that she could do both things at the same time without any problem. Upon receiving confirmation from Nanami, Hinata clicked the video call button.

"It's strange for you to video call me..." it was the first thing Nanami said. She had her headphones on with the gamepad in her hands. Clearly she wasn't looking at Hinata at the other side of the screen, but was focused on whatever she was playing before Hinata called. "Did something happen?"

"It's my mother again..." He said it in a whisper near the microphone, not wanting the aforesaid to hear it. Hinata hid his face into his hands, sighing in frustration.

Nanami grimaced with her lips. "She doesn't listen, does she?"

"No, it seems that she is trying to make my life harder every time." Hinata looked up at the camera. He could see what his camera was recording in a smaller frame on the corner of the screen. He looked bad... He felt sorry that Nanami could see it fullscreen and HD. "Naegi invited me to his house and I'm going to have to refuse... This is unfair." 

"Well..." Nanami seemed to be thinking what to answer, either that or she was quite focused on not dying while she was focused on her conversation with Hinata too. "I think you should use her way of thinking against her." 

"What do you mean?" Hinata didn't understand her answer, but knowing that she was going to be slow to answer, he set out to open his notebook and begin doing that day's homework.

"Well, tell her you're coming to my house." that didn't answer much about her previous statement.

"That's lying," he pointed out the obvious. And if his mother caught him in the lie, it would be much worse. "Besides, what difference does that make?"

"Tell her we'll be doing... _girl stuff_."

Hinata rolled his eyes. What he had to hear, coming from his best friend no less, but if he thought about it more deeply... She was absolutely right. It could work. That's what she meant by using his mother's way of thinking in his favor. Nanami was amazing, somehow she always got him out of these messes. 

"She'll want proof..." Hinata squeezed the tip of the pen against his lower lip, thinking how they could do that. He couldn't believe he was making up such a lie against his mother... He was always an honest person! But it was his chance to be completely alone with Naegi, so Hinata could finally tell him the truth... 

"You can stop by my house first, we'll take some pictures and then you can go with Naegi to..." she smiled, an obvious sign of what was going on in her head. "Well, whatever you guys are going to do." 

"I-it's not what you think..." 

"I've played enough eroges to know where that's going." 

" _Nanami!_ " Hinata scowled. Nanami used to be blunt, but that was another level of surprise for Hinata. Ever since she said she was bad at dating sims, he didn't think she'd be interested in those kind of games... "Since when do you like those things?" 

"Sometimes I meet up with Sonia and we play them together." Sonia, of course. A princess from another country who loved Japanese culture and was obsessed with anything related to it. Mostly. 

"I don't want to hear it," Hinata shook his head, the conversation had deviated from the original subject. "Besides, you know I don't..." he bit his lip. At that moment, Nanami paused the game and now she was looking at him, all her attention focused on her friend. 

"Naegi will understand." Nanami sounded very sure of it, more than Hinata was about the whole ordeal. "He's a good boy." 

Hinata smiled. Yes, he was... He had been very lucky in that sense, to have such a kind and sincere person on his side that supported him in every situation. Even if Naegi didn't agree with something, he always tried to understand the other side's point of view. 

"I want to tell him..." Hinata lowered his voice, again not wanting his family to listen in. "But I can't get the fear out of me." 

"I can't understand how you feel, but..." Nanami smiled calmly, that smile that made Hinata feel like everything was going to be all right. "You're Hajime Hinata, you are you. Nothing else matters. I haven't talked to him much, but I'm sure he loves you for who you are. I know I do, no matter how your body is." 

Nanami's words were simple, like she just ripped that out from a cliché movie, but they had a magical effect on Hinata, making him feel a little more confident. Then, if things went well... another concern haunted Hinata. His face paled a little. 

"We are going to be completely alone..." He ruffled his hair. "What if he wants to...?"

"Hinata," With Nanami's call, he looked at her again, she kept smiling, but she shook her head from side to side. "If you're not ready, you're not ready, and that's it. You think he'd force you into something you don't want?"

Naegi was not that kind of person, he was too kind and gentle... actually, sometimes it seemed that others were forcing him instead. "No, of course not." 

"So there's your answer." Nanami picked up the controller again and plunged back into her game. 

Hinata sighed, but it was of relief. Yes, Nanami was absolutely right. He knew Naegi, he knew what a good person he was. Naegi was also very patient, waiting for Hinata to be comfortable so he could kiss him or start calling him by his first name. He brushed his own lips with his fingers, remembering that moment of the afternoon and smiled to himself. 

Thanks to Nanami, after coming to terms with himself, he managed to finish his homework without any more incidents. Nanami finished her game and her eyes turned to look at Hinata.

"Would you like to join the game?" 

Hinata opened his drawer and pulled out the wireless gamepad, smiling at Nanami.

" _Let's go._ "


End file.
